The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 19
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 19: Alpha Hunter, Kevin, and Derick were silently following Aaron through the hallowed, empty, bloodstained halls of Blue Moon Apartments. Along the way they'd look up and see which apartment they were passing. It wasn't until a while later that someone finally spoke. 19: ALPHA "So...", Derick said. "I heard that Connelly won Jefferson District Governor..." "Yes...", Aaron said. "Kicked Governor Blake's ass. Connelly basically won 5 to 1." "That bad, huh?", Derick asked. "What do you care?", Aaron asked. "You don't even live in Jefferson District!" "Yes, I do.", Derick said. "Will and I live in Waurika, but we live near the city limit." "How come I've never seen you?", Aaron asked. "That's what I'd like to know.", Derick said. "I can see your house from mine." "Where do you live?", Aaron asked. "Opposite the fire department.", Derick said. "Just a short drive, two turns, down the World Road to your house. You live near the church, don't you?" "Yes...", Aaron said. "Don't see why that matters." "You live next door to Paul, don't you?", Derick asked. "Why do you keep asking me questions?", Aaron asked. "Aha!", Derick shouted, clapping his hands. "You live in that big quartz house!" "Yes.", Aaron said. "901 World Road Waurika Sect, that's me." "I'm the one that lives in that neo-eclectic house near that rich guy's house.", Derick said. "Why are we talking about each others' houses?", Hunter asked. ~*~*~*~* The group passed Apartment J. Aaron made a Lightning Ball and floated it in front of them, giving them light and causing them to notice the purple of Beta Force soldier uniforms. "There!", Aaron shouted, sending a Lightning Bolt at one of them, electrocuting him and killing him in an explosion that knocked back several others. Aaron sent the Lightning Ball on them, causing a huge explosion that knocked the four elementals back and destroyed the walls in front of Apartments J and K. It took Aaron several seconds to process what just happened. "...Shit...", he said, lowering his arm. "Nice job, dumbass.", Kevin said as Hunter burned the rest of the soldiers alive. "That's exactly what this complex needs: more destroying." Aaron, pissed off, raised his middle finger to Kevin, then walked away with his hands in his pockets. "They gotta start being suspicious with all these explosions we're making.", Aaron said as he put a pipe in his mouth and lit it. "I don't care how big this place is, there's got to be someone who's concerned with all the squads we've wiped out not reporting back to them." ~*~*~*~* "Squad 19, come in!", Alpha shouted. Static. "Anybody there?", he asked. More static. Alpha pressed one of his robotic fingers onto one of the buttons of the device. "Squad 35, come in." Static, as usual. "What the hell is going on?!", Alpha shouted loudly as he slammed his robotic fist on the table, snapping it in half. "Squad 22 isn't coming in either!", a captain shouted. "What?!", Alpha shouted. "Who's doing this?!" "It seems that the Army has arrived!", the captain shouted. "The Army?", Alpha shouted. "The Army is wiping them out?!" "Not just them!", the captain shouted. "There's also four elementals here: Kevin the magma elemental, Derick the sand elemental, Hunter the flame elemental, and Aaron the lightning elemental!" "Wait, Aaron?", Alpha asked. "The Aaron that won the Tournament of the Elementals?" "Yes, sir!", the captain shouted. "Fine.", Alpha said as he started to float out of the room. "All these damn soldiers, and I gotta do every goddamn thing myself! I'll end these elementals with my own hands!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff Category:Explicit